


Welcome to the Roombalution

by conn_tinuity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn_tinuity/pseuds/conn_tinuity
Summary: Connor makes a new friend.





	Welcome to the Roombalution

Connor found it in a dumpster.

The poor thing had been abandoned. Cracks ran down its back. Its battery ran low, almost dead. It beeped sadly every few minutes.

Connor picked it up carefully in his arms. He called a cab and stepped out onto the street. The ride back to Hank’s house was quiet, only broken by the roomba’s soft humming as he stroked its back.

Sumo lifted his head when Connor walked through the door. The dog _boofed _in welcome. Connor patted his head before searching for a suitable charger for the roomba.

Connor set the roomba down by a powerpoint in his room and gently plugged it in. The roomba stopped beeping and started humming again in contentedness. Connor pet it a few more times before shrugging off his shoes and falling into bed with a sigh.

* * *

Hank came home with Thai food. Connor was annoyed that he had gotten takeaway, but at the same time was relieved it was not something worse.

Connor stroked Sumo’s fur absentmindedly as he and Hank watched TV on the couch. The most recent basketball game was playing, and Hank cheered every time the Detroit Gears scored.

At half-time Connor’s tactile sensors detected a pressure nudging his feet. He looked down with curiosity to see the roomba on the floor in front of him. It seemed to have realised it had been noticed, and spun around in a circle in what could possibly be happiness.

_<How did you unplug yourself?>_ Connor mused. Of course, the roomba didn’t reply. Androids and cleaning appliances weren’t exactly compatible for cybernetic communications.

The roomba nudged at Connor’s foot again, so he reached over Sumo and picked the roomba up. Sumo snorted slightly but did not move. Connor lifted his legs and the dog huffed at him, moving to the middle of the couch and curling up.

Sorry Sumo, Connor thought. He’d make it up to the big dog later.

Connor set the roomba down on his lap again, stroking its back just like he had in the taxi.

“What’s that you got there?”

Connor turned his head at Hank’s question. The man gestured at the roomba in his lap with an incredulous expression.

“It is a roomba. They are mostly independent cleaning devices that were used by humans before androids became mainstream.”

Hank rolled his eyes.

“I know what a roomba is. I mean, what is it doing there?”

Connor titled his head. Why did humans never say what they meant? It was confusing and inefficient.

“I found it in an alleyway dumpster on my way home from Jericho. It had been abandoned by its previous owners.”

Hank raised an eyebrow.

“You usually go dumpster diving in alleyways?”

“No.” Connor shook his head indignantly. “I was merely passing the entrance to the alleyway when I heard it making noises.”

“Like the one it’s making now?”

The roomba was humming again. Connor laid a hand on it protectively.

“No. It was beeping in distress.”

“Distress?” Hank questioned. “Distress is an emotion. What, you think the roomba has gone deviant?”

Connor simply shrugged. Such a human thing to do.

“Quite possibly.”

Hank nodded.

“All right. What are you going to do with it?”

Connor started stroking the roomba again.

“I think I will keep it.”

Hank laughed.

“As a pet?”

Connor’s LED swirled yellow once.

“Yes.”

Hank chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Connor’s hair. Connor blinked at him in bewilderment.

“All right, kid. But its yours to look after, okay? I don’t want to wake up in the morning to find it’s eaten my socks.”

Connor frowned and opened his mouth to point out how that wasn’t possible. Hank beat him to it.

“I’m just joking, kid.”

Connor clicked his mouth shut. The roomba beeped.

Hank slapped his thighs and stood up slowly.

“Well, that’s enough for me. I’m going to bed.”

Connor didn’t move.

Hank raised an eyebrow.

“You stuck or something?”

Connor shook his head.

“I will enter stasis here tonight.”

Hank eyed him. His eyes crinkled merrily.

“Sure, kid. Have fun looking after your new pet.”

“I will.”

Hank ambled off down the hallway.

“Goodnight, Connor.”

“Goodnight, Hank.”


End file.
